cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enrique Barrentos
http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c299/rubberfly/clinton_dictator-1.gif "From the dawn of our species, man has been blessed with curiosity. Our most precious gift, without exception, is the desire to know more; to look beyond what is accepted as the truth and to imagine what is possible." — Enrique Barrentos, address to the United Nations Security Council, 2006. Early Days in Nuevo Cabezon, the Blue Team, CNDI and GOLD After a distinguished career in the United States Marine Corps, Enrique Barrentos continued to make his mark during the Cold War, providing advanced munitions to various right-wing movements in South America. After the Cold War, Barrentos became the leading purveyor of high-technology armaments for NATO. After decades of keeping the world safe through the development of sophisticated weapons systems, Barrentos turned his attention to critical areas of science and technology - always searching for new ways to improve the human experience and create a brighter future for all humanity. Texan Enrique Barrentos (known as simply EB to friend and foe alike) migrated to the former war-torn South American country of Nuevo Cabezon on 3/22/2006. Although Barrentos attempts to maintain a semi-reclusive lifestyle in the capital city of Margaritaville, he caught the attention of the local populace who eventually persuaded him to run for President under the Nationalist platform. After Barrentos won election, el Presidente initially set up a democracy, but his style has transitioned many times as has the national religion of the country. His government type finally became a nationalist monarchy although he prefers the term President over the term king. EB became, almost overnight, deified and loved by Nuevo Cabezonians young and old, and, in particular, the lovely ladies of the tropical paradise who hold him in nearly God-like regard. EB has truly become a man of the people and the most recognized Nuevo Cabezonian in the world. He became known as an polished diplomat with a superb foreign policy and excellent internal organizational skills and Nuevo Cabezon grew quickly under el presidente's leadership. Nuevo Cabezon will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Nuevo Cabezon has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Nuevo Cabezon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Nuevo Cabezon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nuevo Cabezon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Upon first assuming his duties, EB focused upon growing his military and buying a mixture of infrastructure and technology. During this early time, Barrentos and Nuevo Cabezon were in the blue team and he was recruited by Balthazar Badger into CNDI, the Cyber Nations Defense Initiative. When the new trading spheres began, CNDI quickly migrated to Yellow, began to grow and eventually merged with Exion and Brotherhood of Sovereign States to form Global Organization For Liberty And Defense (GOLD). The Silent_01 Affair During the months of November and December 2006, GOLD saw steady growth under the leadership of its first Premier Cramzpatio of Somalia. It was during this period that tensions within GOLD reached a breaking point. A particular member, Silent_01, had repeatedly agitated many members of GOLD and had already caused early issues between GOLD and the NPO. Infamous for manipulations, backing out of tech deals, and general asshattery, Silent_01 finally went too far when, against the specific orders of the GOLD leadership, she ran for Yellow Team Senator, displacing GOLD member Barrentos. In the conflagration that followed, it was discovered that she secretly edited her application to GOLD, disavowing her oath and leaving the post "EDIT: I wonder if anyone will notice :P". As it turned out, someone did notice, and she was promptly expelled from GOLD. After refusing the GOLD request that she leave the Yellow Team and her Senate position, Silent_01 was nuked on November 26, 2006, 11:54 PM (CST) by Enrique Barrentos, acting under orders from GOLD's Security Council. Following a quick and decisive flurry of attacks in which Silent_01 lost over 600 infrastructure in a day, she surrendered to the combined forces of GOLD and FAN and switched to the Green Team, relinquishing her senate seat. Some national rulers within the Yellow Trading Sphere, like Pennglock of FAN, still maintain that Silent_01 is actually closely associated with the Cyber Nations admin team and could quite possibly be one of their girlfriends. Yellow Senator Barrentos EB continued to serve as Counslus to the Yellow Team until the formation of FAN, when GOLD decided to have their Premier, Cramzpatio of Somalia, serve as Counslus. Cramz soon decided to have EB serve as Counslus so he could focus on the Premiership of GOLD in November of 2006. Barrentos has made the transition from Counslus to Senator and and was proud to serve GOLD and the Yellow Sphere. GOLD continued to support EB as their choice for Yellow Senator until GWIV and the disbandment of GOLD. EB served in that pursuit until October 3, 2007, when FAN decided that they wanted all three senate seats and elected a third senator to displace Barrentos. Barrentos served over 11 months total as a Yellow Senator. Secretive Projects of el Presidente and the "Pineapple Farm" Almost since he took over as President, rumors have circulated of large amounts of money being funneled covertly into the nation's "dark projects" which are conducted in a remote, unknown area of Nuevo Cabezon called innocently enough, the "Pineapple Farm". It was formed by the former arms purveyor, who turned his attention from "keeping the world safe through the development of sophisticated weapons systems" to focus instead on the development of new technologies to "create a brighter future for all humanity." Projects rumored to be conducted there include, but are not limited to, the following: Accelerated Remote Viewing, Cryogenics Development, The DHARMA Initiative, the Electromagnetic Research Initiative, Juxtapositional Eugenics/Genomic Advancement through the Nuevo Cabezon Institute of Genomic Research, the Life Extension Project, the Mathematical Forecasting Initiative, Mental Health Appeal, the Quest for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence (QETI), the Worldwide Wellness Program and the Prevention and Development Program. Technology Dealings and Philanthropy Barrentos has become the preeminent technology magnate in the Yellow Sphere and and is always looking to buy 50 technology at a rate of $1 million (middlemen provided) or 150 technology for $3 million. He attempts to stay within GOLD for his technology purchases, but will go outside if no alliance mate's got a slot open. In mid-April 2007, Barrentos created the EB® Technology & Growth program, further ensuring nations under his watch are aided and assisted. YN5 Involvement EB was active in the joint venture between GOLD and FAN, the YN5 Directive, which protected ALL Yellow Nations, whether alliance aligned or not. The YN5 directive was officially suspended on June 17, 2007, having assisted over 50 yellow nations that were victims of technology raiders. Many of these raiders lost blocks of technology and were put into anarchy quickly. The YN5 proved to be effective in helping smaller nations fend off tech raiders but proved to be a logistical nightmare for the two largest alliances in the Yellow Sphere. EB's Trade Guild for Maximum Growth, Economy & Population In June of 2007, Barrentos established his Trade Guild for Maximum Growth, Economy & Population. This particular guild and resource combination promises to maximize the member nation's growth, boost their economy and increase their population. The biggest benefits of EB's guild are the following: Lowers initial infrastructure cost a total of 28%. Lowers infrastructure upkeep costs a total of 18%. Increases number of citizens a total of 27.5%. Increases population happiness a total of 12 points. The guild is complete and functioning as expected. Barrentos resigns from GOLD On Sunday, September 16, 2007, Enrique Barrentos resigned from GOLD. EB was quick to point out that the war was being entered for the wrong reasons and argued loudly for GOLD to remain out of the GWIV. Barrentos cited these reasons for GOLD's demise and their entry into GWIV: 1. GOLD signs MDP with EoTRS 2. The latest war starts and GOLD does it’s best to stay out of it 3. EoTRS aggressively attacks NoV instead of simply waiting to see if they’d be drawn into this conflict 4. Doitzel warns GOLD that NpO would attack if GOLD enters the war in defense of EoTRS 5. A coups d'état occurs within GOLD and several Security Councilors and the Viceroy either resign or are ejected 6. CIS quickly crafts a retroactive MDP and enters the war against EoTRS 7. Elections for Security Council are illegally put on hold by Howso and no Viceroy is appointed 8. GOLD enters the war as a result of this “duped” MDP citing “band waggoning” 9. New Pacific Order issues a declaration of war upon GOLD. GOLD had never been on the aggressive side of a conflict until GWIV. Doizel warned that if GOLD entered on the side of EoTRS, the NpO would attack. Howso ignored the warning and that threat by the NPO was not even passed along to the general membership of GOLD. There were other items that EB considered to be vital before entering that “unjust war”, such as building up our nuclear arsenal and getting the nations that were below 300 technology levels up to that level before entering this war. These suggestions too were quashed by claims, “it will take too long” and “if we’re going to get in this war, we need to do it now”. GOLD’s primary focus should have been at least attempting to get totally prepared for war before entering but instead, we were pushed into it by an inexperienced Premier operating with a government half it’s normal size, illegally. By entering the war, started aggressively by a GOLD ally who’s MDP should have been canceled as a result of their attacks, GOLD drew the NpO against it. By not fully preparing GOLD before entering the war, the government has done a great disservice to the members of GOLD bordering on criminality. Present Day In addition to no longer serving as a Yellow Senator, Barrentos has also served in the capacity of GOLD Senior Security Councilor, the GOLD Ambassador to FAN, a Company Captain in the GOLD Defense Force and is a three time nominee for the Premiership of GOLD. Although he has declined the nominations for Premier, he has focused on his other positions within GOLD and the Cyberverse to become increasingly effective in his duties in the Yellow Sphere. During all these other activities, Barrentos has somehow found time to lead Nuevo Cabezon to a peak Top THREE rating in Cyber Nations. Barrentos enjoys his home country's hand-rolled cigars, margaritas and beautiful peasant girls. He does not take life too seriously these days and is frequently spotted on the beaches of Nuevo Cabezon. EB can usually be found among his people wearing a straw hat, sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt, as he admires and visits with the beautiful native ladies of Nuevo Cabezon. Latest News Barrentos Submits His Application To The Grämlins. EB has been contacted by many alliances from nearly every sphere in the cyberverse regarding his post-war plans. After carefully examining many of these alliances, Barrentos has decided to join The Grämlins. He continues to worry about the yellow sphere that has been his home for so long but he looks forward to what the future may hold for his friends and himself. Enrique Barrentos POW of New Pacific Order and Confederacy of Independent States. On September 19, 2007, EB officially became a prisoner of war under the NPO and CIS, though he remains upbeat and positive, he looks forward to his POW status ending. As EB was instrumental in leading the members within GOLD that opposed the war, he hopes that the NPO will be more lenient towards him an the other POWs that remain in captivity. Nuevo Cabezon reaches 5,000 technology. On September 9, 2007, Nuevo Cabezon reached a new milestone by becoming the second nation in the cyberverse to reach 5,000+ technology. "This is a feat that all Nuevo Cabezonians can be proud of", stated EB on his weekly TV show, "¡Hola Presidente!". "Since November of 2006, we have earmarked considerable funds and executed our well-laid plans of aggressive technology purchasing in the hopes of making Nuevo Cabezon one of the most technologically advanced nations in the world. We have succeeded!" claimed Barrentos. Barrentos seeks end to term limits. Nuevo Cabezonian President Enrique Barrentos has confirmed that he will try to change the law to allow him to remain in power indefinitely. Under the current constitution, Barrentos will have to leave office at the end of his term in 2012, but he says he wants to remain in power for as long as Nuevo Cabezonians continue to support him. The constitution is under review and Barrentos is expected to make changes to cement in law his nationalist monarchy. The details have so far been kept under wraps, but Barrentos has confirmed what many people expected - that he will be seeking to remain in power continuously. "It will be the people who make the final decision about how long I stay," he said on his weekly TV show, "¡Hola Presidente!". He said this is something that happens in many European and Asian countries and that it should not be seen as a threat; opponents disagree. They are concerned that this could lead to abuse of power. The new constitution will be put before parliament in the near future. Later this year, there will be a referendum allowing Nuevo Cabezonians to decide whether to accept the changes.